


It’ll All Be Fine This Time

by TheManOfManyFandoms



Series: DreamSMP Angst and Comfort [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms
Summary: Tommy is trapped. It feels like exile all over again. Dream is making sure of it.*title from Line Of Sight by ODESZA
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP Angst and Comfort [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052576
Comments: 97
Kudos: 620





	1. Walls

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Ohhhh boy oh fuck oh shit Tommy’s stream scared the shit out of me. 
> 
> Second: TW- Abuse, panic attacks, flashbacks

Tommy is stuck in this godforsaken, glorified box, with Dream. Dream, who’s voice makes Tommy’s heart pound. Dream, who’s honeyed words slither, like writhing, red tendrils, into Tommy’s brain and turn it topsy-turvy. Dream, who has single-handedly caused Tommy so much trauma. Dream, who Tommy still feels guilty about running away from, sometimes.

“C’mon, Tommy,” Dream says, voice quiet, but not quite soft, like it used to be, back on that sandy shore that had ruined the sight of beaches for Tommy, “It’ll be just like old times.” He’s getting closer, he’s getting closer, why is he getting closer? Tommy backs up, into the wall. “It’ll be just like exile, Tommy.”

Tommy channels all of the panic, bubbling up in his chest, into rage. Shoving Dream away roughly, he screams, “No! Don’t you _ever_ fucking mention exile to me again.”

”Oh, don’t be like this, Tommy. I missed you! Didn’t you miss me!” Dream pouts slightly and Tommy looks away, shoving down the instinctive guilt, in his stomach.

“ _Sam_!” Tommy yells at the top of his lungs. His throat is getting scratchy. “ _Sam_!” He calls again, “ _Help me_!”

”He can’t hear you, Tommy,” Dream’s voice is filled with poorly concealed laughter.

”Shut the fuck up!” Tommy snaps, voice raspy.

”Just give up on it, Tommy. He can’t hear you. And, even if he could, why would he come to get you right away? You signed the waiver, didn’t you? You can be in here for up to a week!”

Tommy’s chest is heaving, as he desperately tries to suck in oxygen. “No. No no no no, I can’t do that. I can’t do that. You _know_ I can’t! I can’t be in here with you!” 

Dream grabs him by the shoulder and Tommy freezes, heart thundering in his ears. “It doesn’t matter, Tommy! It doesn’t matter, what you can, or can’t do! Nobody is coming for you.”

Out of pure terror, he calls for the one person, who he used to trust implicitly. “ _ **Phil**_ ** _!_** ” He screams at the top of his lungs, tearing his arm out of Dream’s grip. Tears are rolling down his face and he tells himself that they’re tears of exertion and nothing else. ”Phil! Dad! Help me, please, please, please-“ He’s definitely hyperventilating now and, though he’s sure Dream thinks he’s sly, the man doesn’t turn away fast enough to hide a smile.

”Don’t you fucking come near me!” He orders, as Dream turns back around. “Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, don’t even act like you know I’m here!”

”Oh, Tommy, you don’t mean that,” Dream’s voice has a dangerous edge to it, “You miss our bonding just as much as I do, right?”

”No! No! I don’t!” Tommy argues desperately.

”I’ve changed, Tommy, you can give me a chance to prove it!” Dream says, with an encouraging smile. Well, if you could call a smile given, with dead eyes, ‘encouraging.’

”Like hell, you have,” Tommy spits.

”Tommy,” Dream says, with a sigh that makes Tommy flinch, on instinct, “Just give me a chance. I promise, I’ve changed.”

Tommy sticks his fingers in his ears and screams at the top of his lungs. He can see Dream’s mouth moving, so he yells, “Sorry! I don’t listen to little bitches!”

The displeasure on Dream’s face is obvious, even before he grabs Tommy’s hands and forcibly yanks them down to his sides. “You’re going to fucking hurt yourself like that,” he snaps, sounding worried. The concern in his face, however, looks different than the kind, understanding sympathy given to Tommy, by Sam, or Tubbo, or Captain Puffy.

”I don’t care,” Tommy glares, throat dry, as sandpaper. 

”Just don’t do it again,” Dream glares right back.

Tommy is ashamed of how easy it is to make him break eye contact. “I won’t,” he whispers finally and Dream pats his arm.

”Good. I just don’t want you to get hurt, Toms,” Dream says, voice reminiscent of sweet sugar and honey, coating a disgusting pill.

”You’re lying,” Tommy says, voice wobbling.

”You can choose to believe that,” Dream shrugs and Tommy realizes, with a jolt, that the man is still touching him. Jerking out of his grasp, he turns a mistrustful glower towards the older man.

“Aren’t you hungry, Tommy?” Dream asks, fetching a potato from the chest where he stores them. Tommy shakes his head mutely. “Are you sure?” the man presses, an ugly smile still plastered onto his face.

”I don’t want it,” Tommy snaps. Truthfully, he _is_ quite hungry. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast the day before. After this visit, he had been planning on getting ice cream, with Tubbo and Sam. It was supposed to have been dual celebration of both Tommy's continued recovery and the opening of his hotel.

He laughs bitterly to himself. He should have known that something would go wrong.

Neither he, or Dream, speak for a long time. Judging by the clock on the wall, Tommy had spent about three hours slumped on the floor, trying to control his breathing. When he speaks again, his voice is broken and raspy from all of the screaming he had done, “I hate you, you know?” 

”I know." Dream shrugs and that's the end of the conversation.

\----------

He's awoken, with a terrified jolt, to Dream's voice. "It's time to get up, Tommy," the man says and Tommy has to brush his hand against the crying obsidian, to remind himself that he isn't in Logstedshire.

Dream hands him a potato and Tommy finally gives in to the hunger that's making his stomach ache. They return to a stiff, uncomfortable sillence.

A while later, Tommy clears his throat. ”Do you...” Tommy doesn’t know why he even cares, “Do you feel bad about what you did to me? At all?” He twists his fingers together, as he speaks; an anxious habit he had picked up sometime between Pogtopia and Logstedshire.

”I was in the right, Tommy. You needed to have someone treat you the way you deserve. You needed someone to humble you,” Dream says, with the tone of someone speaking to a particularly dense child, "It was for your own good."

”I- I didn’t deserve any of it,” Tommy mumbles, half to himself and half to Dream, “That’s what Sam’s been telling me and Sam doesn’t lie.”

”Sam’s been telling you that, has he?” Dream chuckles slightly. Tommy nods silently. “And why is that, Tommy? Think about it. You’re paying him to be your friend, aren’t you?”

Tommy draws his knees up to his chest and buries his face between them. “Shut up,” he groans, “You’re in my head often enough. I don’t need you in real life too.”

”In your head?” Dream asks, sounding curious and mildly amused, “What do you mean by that?”

”I shouldn’t have said anything,” Tommy mumbles, drumming his fingers on the hard floor, in an effort to keep himself grounded.

”No, go on, Tommy,” Dream offers, a smile in his voice, “You can trust me to keep a secret.”

Tommy shudders, “Shut up. I don’t want to talk to you.”

”Now, is that any way to talk to a good friend?” Dream chastises and Tommy hears him walking towards him. He doesn’t have to look up, to know that the man is standing over him.

"Stop it," Tommy whines, "You're not my friend, you're _not_ my friend."

"But, Tommy! Don't you prefer it, when I'm your friend? It's easier for everyone involved, isn't it?" Dream sounds as if he's trying to teach a kindergartner that two plus two makes four.

Tommy knows how Dream works. You'll answer 'four' and he'll inform you that you were supposed to subtract three from four, without being instructed to do so. He acts as if Tommy should be able to read his thoughts. 

"You- you don't have power over me anymore," Tommy grinds out.

"Don't I?" Dream smirks, "It's obvious that you haven't learned a thing. Maybe you need a few more lessons."

"You can't control me," Tommy looks up at the man looming over him.

"That's an interesting theory," Dream shrugs, "If that's the case, than you shouldn't mind if I say: Put your armor in the hole, Tommy."

Something in Tommy's brain switches off at the words. He's hyperventilating again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he pleads. He's in Logstedshire again. He's _sure_ that he is. He can smell the salty, ocean breeze. He can hear the crash of the waves against the rocks. He wakes up, wading in that water, sometimes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Dream's voice says and Tommy honestly can't tell whether or not he's imagining it.

"Please don't hurt me," Tommy begs, "I don't have any armor left to give you."

Dream drags him to his feet, by his shirt collar, a sneer on his face. "You really _are_ pathetic. I wasn't sure whether, or not, that would work. Snap out of it," Dream orders, shoving Tommy against a hard wall, not caring, when the teen's head hits it.

Tommy feels obsidian scrape across his hand and he gradually recalls his true location. "I'm sorry," Tommy whispers, "I- I don't know what-"  
Dream scoffs, opening his mouth to speak, when the sound of lava draining makes them both freeze. Tommy scrambles to check his communicator, with shaking hands.

_Sammie: I'm on my way, kiddo._

Tommy can barely press the right letters, with his trembling fingers, but manages to get a general feeling of thankful relief across. Before the lava can drain completely, Dream grabs him by the wrist. "Don't ever forget which one of us is in charge, again."

Tommy stares at him, with wide, scared eyes. "I-" his voice dies, in his throat. The pressure on his wrist increases. "I won't," he finally says quietly and Dream releases him, with a nod. The teen jumps, when the smirking man ruffles his hair approvingly.

When the lava finally recedes, Sam himself comes across on the bridge. Tommy feels almost sick, with relief. "Tommy," Sam says, rushing over to the teen's side, "I'm so, so sorry, Toms."

"'s ok," Tommy says, feeling completely exhausted, "How long's it been?"

"Nearly two days," Sam frowns, "I'm so sorry, Tommy." 

"Don't worry, he's been good for me," Dream smirks and Tommy flinches, pressing close to Sam.

Sam wraps an arm around Tommy and turns a glare on Dream, "I'll deal with _you_ later."

"I'm terrified," Dream deadpans, "No, really! I am!"

Sam guides Tommy onto the bridge, where the teen stares blankly back at Dream. "Bye, Tommy! I had a lot of fun, with you!"

Tommy shivers, pressing himself into Sam's side, in a desperate attempt to find some form of safety. Sam rubs his arm comfortingly, as they travel back to the other side of the lava.

Once the lava covers everything, they make their way out of the prison, in silence. Tommy is attached to the hybrid's side through the whole journey. The moment they make it out into daylight, Sam turns and engulfs Tommy, in a protective, reassuring hug. That's about all it takes for Tommy to break down, into heart-wrenching sobs. "It was so horrible," he says between pained cries.

"I know," Sam whispers, "And I'm _so_ sorry, but you're safe now."

Tommy shakes his head against Sam's chest. "How do you _know_ that?" he chokes. 

"Because you're not going to come anywhere near this place again and that bastard is never leaving," Sam says firmly.

"I want to go home," Tommy begs, "Please, just let me go home."

"Alright," Sam says, keeping his voice soft and gentle, "Let's go home, Tommy. I'll be with you. You're free now."

Privately, Tommy thinks that he may be physically free from the confines of the prison, but he will never be truly free from Dream. Pushing aside those thoughts, however, he tries his best to allow himself to feel safe.

Sam's kind, steady presence does a lot to help the teen, in this endeavor. Tommy may not be free, but he is out, in the open air and _safe_ and that is enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo’s stream on the 20th really gave me a hug and told me that everything is going to be okay and then Tommy’s stream on the 21st punched me in the face and threw me into the sewers, without any remorse.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated! Let me know, if ya'll want a second chapter, with Tommy recovering from the whole ordeal! (ft. Tubbo and Puffy)
> 
> I would also just like to say that the amount of Dream apologists in Tommy's chat was dissapointing lol /hj
> 
> (Outside of serious roleplay shit, that one bit in this fic made me think of evil Mr. Wastaken AKA Teacher Dream lmao)


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy begins to heal from the ordeal, with Sam, Tubbo, and Puffy, by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: fainting (Idk if that’s a thing, but I’m putting it in anyway), panicking, references to abuse
> 
> EDIT: The end notes from the last chapter yeeted themselves over to this one. Just ignore it, I'm going to fix it in the morning, but rn it's 3 AM and I'm incredibly tired lmao

It turns out that barely eating for two days straight (not to mention a complete lack of water) doesn’t do much for your ability to walk. In fact, it doesn’t do much for anything at all, except the ability to lose consciousness.

The moment Tommy lets go of Sam, to try and walk on his own, the world appears as if it’s at the end of a long tunnel. Blinking hard, he tries to adjust his balance, by shifting his stance. He just moved positions too fast, he reasons to himself. He’s perfectly fine. “You alright, Tommy?” Sam asks, sounding concerned.

”Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Tommy responds dismissively, starting to walk.

”Um, are you sure?” Sam walks alongside him, “You look like you’re about to faint.”

”That’s nonsense, big man,” Tommy scoffs, ignoring the way the world around him seems to be lagging. His vision slowly creeps into total darkness, starting at the corners of his vision and making its way inwards. The last thing he remembers saying is, “Shit,” and then there’s nothing but a comfortable blackness.

He doesn’t wake up with a jolt, like you always see in movies. He just blinks open his eyes and, with characteristic bluntness, says, “Did I just take a free nap?”

”Tommy!” a voice shouts and Tommy jerks back, when someone grabs his arm. He cringes away from the hands, but, when he looks up, it’s just Tubbo.

”Tubzo?” He says cautiously, glancing around. He’s in a soft bed and surrounded by friendly-looking dark, wooden logs. It’s nothing like the harsh appearance and feeling of the obsidian box that he had been trapped in. “Where am I?” 

”You’re in my house, in Snowchester!” Tubbo smiles reassuringly, “You’re completely safe here, I promise. Only a few people know where this is.”

Tommy eyes him doubtfully. He _wants_ to trust Tubbo. He wants to trust Tubbo, more than anything, but, at some point, Dream had, oh-so-helpfully pointed out how unlikely it was that Tubbo _really_ cared about him. He has a point, too. Tubbo probably just likes him around, when he’s useful. Which, is fine! It really is. But, it hurts a little.

”I’m sorry that I’m taking up so much space,” Tommy mumbles, not meeting Tubbo’s eyes. 

”Tommy, what?” Tubbo sounds completely baffled and it just makes Tommy feel worse. Had Tubbo not even expected him to feel guilty for taking advantage of Tubbo’s kind nature?

”Shit, is this your bed?” Tommy realizes suddenly, moving to spring out, from under the blessedly soft blankets.

Tubbo puts a hand on Tommy’s chest, in an effort to keep him laying down, and Tommy freezes. “Fuck, ‘m sorry,” the younger teen says hastily, “Did I- did I do something wrong?”

Tubbo looks pained, “No, Tommy, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve just been out for about twelve hours now. Sam got some water in you, but we got Ponk in to see you and he says that you’re really malnourished.”

”What does that mean?” Tommy grumbles, glaring up at Tubbo.

”It means that you shouldn’t exert yourself,” Tubbo says, raising his eyebrows, “So, no jumping up, like that, alright?”

Tommy pushes his luck too often, in his own, extremely humble, opinion. So, of course, he does it anyway. He had tried to do this, once before, with Technoblade. He had wanted to see how far he could push Techno, before he snapped. Turns out, Techno’s invisible line had been crossed, when Tommy had started to build a massive, cobblestone tower.

Techno hadn’t hit him, but he had shouted at him for hours. If he had noticed the panic attack that Tommy had spiraled into, because of it, he never tried to help. So, Tommy, brilliantly, tries to push Tubbo. “And? What if I _do_ jump up? What are you going to do about it? Hm, bitch boy?”

Tubbo shrugs, “Probably just try to convince you to sit back down. What else?”

Tommy stares, dumbfounded. That’s it? “And... Sam? What would happen if he saw me up?

"Probably the same thing, except he makes it sound smarter," Tubbo says, with a laugh.

Tommy doesn't know if he trusts the casual talk, but decides to believe Tubbo, for now. "If you promise not to exert yourself too much, you can come down for breakfast." 

Tommy considers arguing, but he hasn't eaten properly, in nearly a week. He wants to be a little stronger, before he risks getting in trouble. "You look tired," he informs Tubbo, as they walk down the stairs together.

"Yeah," Tubbo yawns, "You know me. I don't sleep all that well, anymore."

"Me neither," Tommy says understandingly.

"Kinda hard to fall asleep, when you're half convinced that you're going to wake up, with Schlatt standing over you,"' Tubbo comments, with a dry laugh.

"Or, Wilbur," Tommy pitches in.

"Or, Techno," Tubbo adds.

"Or... _him_ ," Tommy says, shuddering. That puts an end to their conversation.

Already eating breakfast, are Sam and Captain Puffy. "You're awake!" Sam greets, in that gentle voice of his. It almost reminds Tommy of Phil. Phil, when he had actually cared.

Tommy sits down at the table and grabs a plate, but hesitates; unsure of how much he's allowed to take. "I made pancakes," Sam says, "And Puffy... well, she _tried_ to help."

"I'm a therapist, not a chef," Puffy rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

Tommy frowns bitterly, "Is _that_ why you're here, then? To psychoanalize me, or some shit?"

"No, of course not!" Puffy responds quickly, "I'm here as a _friend_ , Tommy."

"Lot's of people say they're my friends," Tommy hums, as he digs into one of the pancakes that Sam had scooped onto his plate. "Most of them aren't," he adds around a mouthful of food.

"You don't have to believe that I'm your friend, but just know that I _do_ care about you," Puffy tells him calmly, not rising to Tommy's brusque manner.

Tommy shrugs awkwardly and the four eat, in relative silence. "I'm full," Tommy mutters, halfway through his second pancake, "Sorry about wasting some of it."

"It's not a problem," Sam says reassuringly, taking Tommy's plate from him. As Sam and Puffy clean up, Tubbo leads Tommy to his, very comfortable, couch, and the two lounge on it. Anything, feels comfortable after those days in the prison.

Tommy shakes his head sharply, in an attempt to forget about the prison and exile and Dream, _Dream_ , _Dream_.

"You alright?" Tubbo questions nervously.

Tommy opens his mouth to say 'yes' and, instead, winds up mumbling, "No. Not at all."

"Can I hug you, please?" Tubbo says softly, after a long pause.

Tommy nods silently and Tubbo leans across the couch to wrap his arms tightly around him. "I'm _so_ sorry that you got stuck in there," his voice wavers, "I should nuke that whole damn place and just get rid of that bastard."

"You can't kill him!" Tommy protests, "He's my... he's my... friend... I think."

Tubbo pulls back, with a dismayed look on his face, "You- you don't really believe that, right?" 

Tommy frowns, "Thinking about him makes my brain go all topsy-turvy."

"What's this about wonky brains?" Puffy asks, from the doorway.

Tommy eyes her nervously, "I- I think Dream is my friend, but he might not be. I don't think friends are supposed to hurt you?"

Puffy sits on the other side of Tommy, not occupied by Tubbo, and gives him a sympathetic look. "Oh, sweetheart, no. Friends don't hurt each other."

"I must be a shit friend, then," Tommy and Tubbo say at the same time.

"Neither of you _meant_ for bad things to happen, because of your actions, right?" Puffy clarifies. Both boys shake their heads. "Then you're not bad friends. You just made mistakes."

Tommy frowns deeply and whispers, "Dream told me that _none_ of you care about me. That's not true, is it?" 

Tubbo latches onto one of Tommy's hands, with both of his. "You're my best friend, Tommy, of _course_ I care about you."

Puffy reaches forward, but pauses, when Tommy flinches. "Can I touch your arm?" She asks instead.

Tommy chews on his lip nervously. He doesn't want to irritate Puffy, but that's exactly where _he_ always grabbed Tommy. "I'd prefer it, if you grabbed my hand, instead," he mumbles, looking away.

"Alright," is all Puffy says, as she takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Tommy is, once again, baffled, by the lack of hostility, in this house.

Sam comes in, a moment later, and settles himself on the couch, next to Puffy. "Are you only friends with me, because of the contract?" Tommy blurts out, before he can stop himself. 

"The contract is over, as far as I'm aware, and I'm still right here, Tommy," Sam says, with a small smile.

"Oh," Tommy says, surprised, "That's true. Huh."

"We should watch a movie!" Tubbo suggests, "Something funny!"

They agree and wind up picking out some comedy about a creeper hybrid and a cat hybrid becoming roomates. It's a silly movie, with okay acting, but it's relaxing and light-hearted and exactly the kind of movie that Tommy needs right now. 

To his own embarrassment, he finds himself falling asleep again, about halfway through the movie. He's still holding Tubbo's hand, even as he slumps across both Puffy and Sam. 

His half asleep brain decides to mumble a soft, "Love you guys." 

"Love you too, kiddo," Sam says softly, running his fingers through Tommy's hair comfortingly.

"I love you, duckling," Puffy says quietly, pressing a quick kiss to the mop of unruly hair, on top of the teen's head, "Sleep well."

"Love you too, Toms," Tubbo says, squeezing Tommy's hand.

Tommy smiles to himself, as he falls asleep. For the first time, in a long time, he feels truly safe and protected. He's missed this feeling of warm love and safety more than he's realized. Maybe, he thinks, he has a family after all.

Perhaps, sometimes, a family is a genius creeper hybrid, a therapist sheep hybrid, a traumatized teen prodigy, and an, equally traumatized, teen hotel manager. 

Despite the oddness, he's never been more sure that Dream had been lying, than now. This really is the best that Tommy could ever ask for. He's closed Dream's chapter. That part of Tommy's book is finished.

He opens to the first page of the next chapter and sees that it is titled simply: Recovery. With the help of his family, he truly does believe that he will learn to be alright again.

For now, however, he settles for falling asleep in the comforting embrace of the three people, in the world, who truly do care about him. He drifts off, with a warm glow, in his heart and a happy, contented smile, on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so remember how I said ‘idk if that’s a thing’ in the beginning notes? Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha. So turns out it IS a thing. For ME. I FUCKIN NERFED MYSELF. I’ve passed out before and I thought I wasn’t bothered??? Lmao what???
> 
> Anyway, kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this part 2! I’ll see ya’ll later!


End file.
